


Hair

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: (via dirty talk), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Grant had waited for a few minutes inside his trailer, tugging uncomfortably at his Flash suit, until the campsite quietened down. Then he carefully slipped to Tom's trailer, once more lights had been turned off and the surroundings were dark enough to hide him.





	Hair

Grant had waited for a few minutes inside his trailer, tugging uncomfortably at his Flash suit, until the campsite quietened down. Then he carefully slipped to Tom's trailer, once more lights had been turned off and the surroundings were dark enough to hide him.

He quietly knocked on the door, and was greeted with a kiss as soon as it was shut behind him. The dog tag Tom was wearing caught in the Flash symbol on Grant's suit, and had to be untangled. 

Tom began to methodically pull off the gloves and unzip the leather as Grant sighed with relief. 

"Do you know how many times we've had sex in your place?" Grant asked, as Tom knelt and pulled off his boots.

"Nope." 

"Twenty-five," Grant said quietly. "It almost feels like an anniversary." 

Tom looked up him from his position on the floor, having just peeled off Grant's socks. He smiled at Grant. "Anything you want can be an anniversary - the first time we met, the first time we kissed, the first time we had sex, the -" 

"Oh, just get on with it, Thomas," Grant replied, smiling back.

Soon, Grant was naked next to the still fully clothed Tom. His Flash suit and underclothes lay in a neat pile on the floor. 

"Your turn."

Grant quickly removed H.R.'s clothes from Tom's body. He left the dog tags and wrist bands on, knowing Tom liked those; soon H.R.'s outfit was also sitting in a neat pile on the floor next to Grant's Flash things. 

They moved to Tom's bed. A small light was on above their heads, and a curtain was drawn around the bed to give them extra privacy.

It was a cozy scene.

"I'd _really_ like you to fuck my mouth right now," Tom said. 

Grant smiled. "No complaints from me."

Tom got onto his knees in between Grant's legs, spreading them apart - with a kiss to Grant's inner thigh - and took the head in his mouth, looking up at Grant's face as he did so. Grant knew from previous experience that Tom's feet and part of his legs would be sticking out of the bottom of the curtain. 

If anyone forced their way through the locked trailer door for some reason, it would be obvious what was happening. Grant found that he liked the thought.

Tom slowly swallowed the rest of Grant's dick, licking it as he went down. 

Grant sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the familiar feeling of a warm mouth. His hands went to Tom's shoulders, feeling the muscles shift under his hands. Tom was a little sweaty after a long day of filming, so Grant's fingers skidded across planes of flesh. 

Tom had started to slide his mouth on and off on Grant's cock, continuing to slowly fuck it. Grant found the speed nearly unbearable.

"Faster," he gasped. 

Tom slid his mouth off Grant's dick. "If I was a lesser man, I'd make a joke about the Flash right now."

"And I'm sure it would be funny. Come on, back to what you were doing."

"Oh no-" Tom licked the side of Grant's dick "- you were rude just now."

"I'm sorry, Tom. Would you _please_ return to sucking my cock?"

"...Nah." Tom smirked up at him, then gave another slow lick. 

Grant sighed, knowing that Tom was unpredictable.

"Fuck my hair," Tom said. 

"...What?" 

"Like this."

Tom settled the side of his head next to Grant's cock, sliding a little lower onto the floor so Grant's cock settled above his ear. Tom then curled his hand halfway around it, stroking a little while sliding it on his head. 

Grant felt bewildered, but began to thrust his dick into Tom's hair. It had grown fairly long - Tom was due a haircut soon, and it was very soft. But it wasn't exactly a satisfactory feeling, aside from the odd handjob Tom was now giving him as he slid his hard dick in and out of the hair. 

"You like that, huh?"

"It's okay? I'd rather have-"

"No wait, you'll like what I'm doing."

Grant slowly nodded in agreement. Okay, he would try this new thing. 

Tom began to move his head more now, sliding it around the cock. Grant's precome had started to stick to the hair, leaving small trails. Tom also cleverly worked his fingers around Grant's dick, giving it a proper handjob.

"That feels good, that does. Really nice." Tom said, his eyes half closed.

He then continued, "Do you know what I'd like to do to you, one of these days? Just take you in public. Maybe it's the table read, and I'll just climb below the table, unzip your jeans, and suck you off in front of everyone. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Grant felt his dick twitch, seriously turned on by the idea. "Yeah, that sounds hot."

"Or it's on set, the one for the Cortex, and I'd take you right there on the table, cameras filming, everyone watching." 

"Mmmm, I love that."

Tom changed the angle of his fingers slightly. 

"Or maybe it's the red carpet, and there you are looking hot as _fuck_ in a tuxedo, and I can't keep my hands off you. Just can't. And yeah, the photographers are snapping as I... as I take you, your hands clutching onto the carpet, other people walking around us as they arrive. And it doesn't matter, none of it matters, because you'd have me inside you." 

Tom rubbed his finger over the tip of Grant's dick, and felt it jerk as Grant came all over his head. 

"Yeah, come for me. Just me." 

Grant leaned back into the wall with his eyes squeezed shut, clutching at handfuls of bed sheets, before opening his eyes and looking at Tom. 

Tom's dark hair was covered with splatters of pale come. "Should go shower, hmm? Want to join me?"

Grant gently stroked it into his hair, admiring how his boyfriend looked. "Nah, keep it on for a bit. It might help tidy this mess." 

"It's not a mess, it's a very carefully controlled coiffure."

"Coiffure? Really? Next you'll be telling me about a perm you just got."

"Well, back in my day, when men wore powdered wigs..."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," Grant said, leaning in.

Tom, for once, did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Elrhiarhodan. Find me on handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
